My Fierce Little Girl
by GreenEyesFreckles87
Summary: "My fierce little girl. Smart and beautiful. . . no need to be like anyone else." Elena is Lori's 19 year old daughter that she gave up for adoption when she was 15, who came to live with her, Carl, and Rick when her parents died a couple years ago, and who is Immune to the Infection. Rick/OFC.


Hello, World! I've tried before to write this idea and always got stuck on something, so here's my latest attempt. The character of Elena is based upon the character of the same name from the TV show 'The Vampire Diaries'. Please review, and I'll update as quickly as I can!

* * *

Elena pulled her car to a halt in the abandoned neighborhood. It was Ben's 1970 Oldsmobile 442, but he couldn't use it anymore. She killed the engine of the powerful muscle car. Her arm was throbbing from driving. She hadn't stopped for anything.

She could see the house from where she sat. It looked hurriedly emptied, just like the rest of them, but she had to know for sure. Holding her breath, Elena grabbed the crowbar off of the passenger seat.

"Stay in the car," she spoke into the backseat, then swiftly pushed open the door, climbing out onto her booted feet.

Elena flicked a glance back and forth, as she strode across the road as fast as she could. Her heart was beating so fast against the inside of her chest, she was surprised Walkers couldn't hear it, and didn't swarm her. And it skipped a beat when she reached the start of the path of the house, and saw the front door wide open.

Breathing heavily, not from the exertion of the walk from the car to the house, but from the myriad of powerful emotions running throughout every last inch of her, Elena ran up the path, and into the home.

"Mom? Carl?" she called, as she came to a halt in the foyer. The house was ransacked, and Elena wondered if it was from them making a hasty exit, or from people looking for what they needed to survive in it, or both. "Rick? Shane?"

She knew there was little chance that Rick would've been here. He was still in the hospital when she and Ben had left.

Despite knowing from the very first look at the house that nobody was there, Elena still searched every room, but it was empty, just like she feared.

Walking slowly back out into the foyer, the crowbar held loosely in one of her slender hands, she felt tears suddenly pricking sharply at the corners of her rich dark chocolate hued eyes, and she couldn't stay on her feet any longer. Elena leaned back against the nearest wall, then slide down it, until she touched the floor, dropping her weapon carelessly with a slight clatter, as she drew her knees up to her chest.

Tears slide down her slightly dirt caked cheeks, as her body began to tremble with barely contained sobs, which soon broke free, and she wrapped her arms around her legs, then buried her beautiful face in them, as she let loose, honestly not caring if every Walker within a hundred miles heard her at this moment in time, simply so overcome with grief that all she could do was cry.

Elena didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, when she suddenly became aware of the feeling that she was being watched. You know that feeling, where the little hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stick up, and your skin raises into small bumps.

Holding her breath, she reached out for her fallen weapon, curling her slightly trembling fingers around it, then, in one swift motion, raised the crowbar, and whipped towards the still open front door, prepared to strike, when the man in it spoke, halting her dead in her movements.

"Whoa!" he said, lifting his hands in a gesture of peace. "It's okay. I'm not one of them."

The man offered her a smile and Elena relaxed somewhat at knowing he wasn't a Walker, though he could still be just as dangerous, if not more so, a fact she'd learned when she and Ben had come upon the roadblock, and witnessed soldiers pulling people out of their cars, then mercilessly shooting them.

"Are you all alone, sweetheart?" he asked, his face, which held a few days scruff, and was tired in a way that made him look older than he actually was, held an expression of concern, while his eyes showed pain for coming upon a young girl who's probably on her own in this new Hellish World.

Elena merely nodded, maintaining her hold on her weapon, even as she slowly began to crumble under the gaze of somebody who not only hadn't tried killed her yet, but was actually showing concerned for her, in a way that reminded her of her Father.

The man sighed in sadness, lowering his arms, and straightening up from the slightly hunched down position he'd instinctively fallen into when she began to rise with her crowbar.

"I'm so sorry," he said, taking a cautious step towards her. "No one should be alone. Especially a beautiful little thing like yourself."

Elena flicked a glance past the man, out the front door, and spotted two people in the front yard, a woman who looked about the stranger's age, most likely his wife, and a young boy, probably their son. The woman held a baseball bat, as she looked around for any threats to her child, whom she kept close with her other arm.

Elena lifted her eyes back to the man, as he fell into a crouch beside her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked, with a gentle smile, wanting to reach out, and brush the tears from her face, but not sure that wouldn't result in him getting whacked with a crowbar at the moment.

"I'm Elena," she replied.

"Elena," the man repeated with a nod, his soft smile widening, before he spoke again. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Morgan."

* * *

Pretty please, review!


End file.
